


#68: "Free"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There’s a moment when the sun just seems to touch the water and the sky explodes in a riot of colour that reminds Castiel very much of the first moments of Creation





	

The sun is just beginning to set, a great fireball sinking into the glassy surface of the lake, drawing the darkening sky behind it. There’s a moment when the sun just seems to touch the water and the sky explodes in a riot of colour that reminds Castiel very much of the first moments of Creation; of a whole universe bursting with promise.

At the moment, his universe is this: the sound of water lapping on the dock, filtering through the open window; the hum of the radio, perched atop the fridge (which rattles when the compressor first comes on, but is silent at the moment); the rise and fall of Dean’s voice in the next room, as he offers advice on the phone to some young hunter or another (the work isn’t his, much anymore, not since the knee injury); and the drip of the kitchen tap, into a sink full of dishes.

It’s so small, compared to the enormity of the universe, to the enormity of everything he knew and still knows; but for everything he gave up, it was - and still is - a surprisingly easy choice to make. He would still trade Creation for the sound of Dean’s slightly uneven footfalls on the floor, and pressure of a warm hand on the small of his back, without any regret.


End file.
